xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Face Nemesis
Face Nemesis, also known as Silver Face, is a Faced Mechon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the Mechon controlled by Meyneth after Fiora is killed by Metal Face. It wields twin swords and, like other Faced Mechon, has the ability to fly. Story Face Nemesis is seen several times before the party encounters her. She is seen having a Homs implanted into her, and different portions of her creation in the Central Factory are also seen. These are very dark and mysterious scenes raising the question of who exactly pilots this Mechon, and when will Shulk meet her. Nemesis is sent out alongside Metal Face and other Mechon to Eryth Sea to attack Prison Island, and although she does not talk to them Metal Face mocks her. When the Mechon arrive at the top of Prison Island, Metal Face impales Zanza and attacks the party. Meyneth, from within Nemesis, speaks to Zanza, questioning how many more lives he will allow to die - but he does not recognise her. Shulk attacks her before a conclusion is reached and, as the Monado has been released, he is successful in slicing off Metal Face's right arm and breaking off Face Nemesis' torso plating. This reveals the pilot to be Fiora - or at least Fiora's body - and the Faces retreat for repair. She meets the party next on Valak Mountain after feeling a strange urge to see Shulk again, only to be knocked out by Metal Face and then collected by Egil after the party battle with Metal Face, who is revealed to be Mumkhar; a traitor and ex-friend of Dunban and Dickson. The next time the party sees her is in Galahad Fortress, at the Face Maintenance Bay. After they defeat the four Mechon guarding Face Nemesis, they retreat, only to be knocked down to where Egil controlling the Gold Face is waiting in the Fortress Depths. It is shown that Egil has the ability to control any Mechon that try to disobey him. After he and Face Nemesis are fought, Meyneth asks Fiora to lend her strength so she can break free of Egil's control. After an intense battle between her and Egil, Face Nemesis falls off Galahad Fortress after destroying most of it. Shulk jumps after her, and the rest of the party are scattered onto the Fallen Arm. When Shulk wakes up on the Fallen Arm after having a dream, he finds the Face Nemesis wrecked in the water nearby, with Fiora inside it. He wakes her up with some fresh water, and after a touching reunion, Fiora regains her memories of her life as a Homs and becomes a member of the party. The ruins of Nemesis remain as the Silver Wreckage. Battles There are two battle events that occur in Galahad Fortress. The first battle against Face Nemesis is a story event battle, Face Nemesis appears as a story exclusive Faced Mechon. Furthermore this battle also involves the Story Quest Fiora's Conviction, Face Nemesis is protected by four Story Exclusive and Quest Exclusive Mechon that must be defeated, two Defensive Guard Units and two M94 Guard Units. The second battle is a story event Boss battle against Gold Face where Face Nemesis is a Story Exclusive Faced Mechon applying assistance to this Boss. First Battle Arts ※1 During Fiora's Conviction only ※2 Face Nemesis' HP cannot go lower than 50% Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Second Battle Arts ※3 During the boss battle with Gold Face. Battle will end after 90 seconds and Gold Face uses its catastrophe art ※4 The regenerate buff is received by the battle members Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Drops Note: This enemy drops no chests, and the items are also impossible to steal through Yoink! because the enemy displays 100% resistance to item stealing. Chests Wood Silver Gold Trivia * Face Nemesis appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. * Face Nemesis is the only Face Mechon in the game with a known female Core Unit. Gallery Screenshots 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Official art Nemesis2.png XC1-Face-Nemesis-01.png|Face Nemesis encounter XC1-Face-Nemesis-02.png|Story Quest involving Face Nemesis XC1-Face-Nemesis-03.png|Face Nemesis during the second battle Face Nemesis.png|Nemesis flies above Eryth Sea Concept Art Nemesis concept 1.jpg|Face nemesis' concept art Nemesis concept 2.jpg|Face nemesis' concept art Nemesis sketch.gif|Face nemesis' sketches Nemesis sketches.gif|Face nemesis' sketches Category:XC1 Antagonists Category:Mechon Category:Faced Mechon Category:XC1 Female Characters Category:XC1 Story Exclusive Enemies Category:Galahad Fortress Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U